This work is concerned with the development of prediction equations to determine the maximum average occupancy that can be achieved on a hospital unit where the factors of the number of beds, average length of stay, percent of patients scheduled, variance in length of patient stay are considered. The equations assume the use of the Admissions Scheduling and Control System to control patient flows. Maximum average occupancies are predicted for patient units in the range of 10 to 320 beds. Computer programs have been written for hand programmable calculators to facilitate the use of the technology for hospital planning and operational purposes.